Opportunity
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Blaise decides not to pass up an opportunity for Hermione. Drabble 11 PostHowgarts. BZHG . ONE SHOT


**Title: Opportunity (1/1)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating: **All audiences

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and I am not getting paid either. Pity though.

**A/N:** Not beta'd. This is a birthday drabble for Bianca (xoxobiancaoxox), who requested this pairing, whip cream, and Santa Claus. Happy birthday, hun! I hope you liked the fluff.

* * *

The café was quiet on that snowy afternoon and quite empty for only two people were sitting there. One sat near the window with her large book on the table and a mug of hot chocolate in her right hand. Hermione Granger was a regular at the café at the time of during her lunch break from her job at the Ministry. Every weekday like clockwork, she would come in with book in hand to have a sandwich and a drink. Today she was having dark, hot chocolate with a huge dab of whip cream on top.

She was unaware of the other customer, who was also a regular and always sat a few rows away from her but still had a clear view of her. He had known her since they went to school together but had never approached her for various reasons. At Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin, pureblood, even though he didn't care about any of that. No, it was who she was that had stopped him from walking up to her and starting a conversation. She had been Head Girl, best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived, and an untouchable in the quiet Slytherin.

He also worked at the Ministry but as an Unspeakable. During the course of a day, he made sure he saw her at least three times. Once in the morning as she would come into the building, during her schedule lunch breaks to the near by muggle café, and when she left the building to go to her flat a few blocks away. Blaise shook his head as he sipped his blessed, dark coffee and ran his other hand through his black curls. His best friend had told him that he was being completely pathetic. Maybe Millie was right and should just make a move because he had plenty of opportunities to do so.

The movement of Hermione caught his attention as she grabbed her cloak and thanked the waitress before she left with her book in hand. His indigo eyes followed her as she pulled her hood up to block the lightly falling snow from her face and hair. He took a final sip of his cream of potato soup and threw down the tip on the table. He pulled on his heavy cloak and fastened it as he passed her table. Then he noticed that she left an envelope behind next to her empty mug but he stared at it. It had his name on it.

He blinked a couple times and then picked it up as he continued to stare at his name done in that perfect handwriting of hers. Slowly he opened the envelope and pulled a red and silver card out of it. On the front, there was a picture of Saint Nicholas, who the muggles referred to as Santa Claus.

He opened the card and in gold ink it read: 'You don't have to be so shy. I don't bite. Please come over Friday night at eight for dinner. I know you know the address since you have followed me home several times. Happy Christmas, Hermione.'

By the time he had finished reading, a full-blown smile on his face and he happily sighed as he put the card back into the envelope. As he glanced back outside, he saw her there watching him as she bit at bottom lip and Blaise realized that she was waiting for an answer to her invitation. He mouthed, "I'll be there."

Hermione's face lit up at that response. She winked and she blew a kiss at him through the glass as she walked towards the Ministry. Not letting the opportunity pass him by, Blaise dashed out of the café and caught up with her just a little down the road. He offered his arm to her as she blushed and took it. They walked in a comfortable silence as the snow fell around them and wore matching smiles that was the same goofy smiles that people wear when they are falling in love. Blaise was going to show her that he was the right man for her and glad she had given him the opportunity.

_**Fin**_


End file.
